Valentine's Day
by followthecreed02
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot!


Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but here's a Valentine's Day one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Malik stood in front of a local flower shop, _Rose and Violet's_ , looking at the array of colorful bouquets through the window. He smiled a little before opening the door; the little shop smelled as sweet as he remembered. The walls were a little worn, but the beautiful flower arrangements made up for it.

The last time he had been in there was many years ago, when he was a young man; it was his first date and he was nervous, so he bought a bouquet of flowers out of pure panic. It turned out that they were his lover's favorite kind. Boy, was that a lucky guess.

He shook his head at the thought, and walked over to a small display of Valentine's Day specials. He grabbed a bouquet; it was the same kind of flower that he had bought on that first date. He brought the pink roses to his nose and inhaled - they smelled like home to him. He grinned, before meandering up to the cashier.

"For someone special?" The young woman asked; she was young, maybe eighteen. That was how old he was when he met him.

"You could say that."

"Good choice." She gestured towards bouquet with a smile. Malik gave her a small smile in return, before handing her the cash and grabbing the bouquet. He thanked her, then left without another word.

He opened his car door, gingerly placing the flowers passenger seat. He rolled down the window, allowing the smells and sounds of the city to comfort him, before he pulled into traffic.

He drove for about 10 minutes before he pulled into a small parking lot in front of a sweets shop. He walked up to the front of the small shop and opened the door; the aroma of chocolate and other candies wafted out of the building.

Stepping inside, he smiled lightly. The interior was the same as it had been for decades; and it smelled just as sweet as ever. He walked over to the glass display and eyed the colorful candies. He rang the small bell on the counter; a moment later an older lady walked out of the back room and gave him a smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"A dozen of the chocolate hearts, please." He replied. She nodded and opened the back of the case, carefully picking up 12 of the candies. She placed the box on the counter and told him the amount due. He pulled out the bills and handed them to her, before grabbing the box and leaving the little store

 **-AC-**

Malik made it to his apartment not long after. He opened the door, sliding his sweater off of his shoulders. He placed it on the coat hanger before walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Malik smiled and knelt down as his son came over and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

"Kal." He wrapped his own arms around his son's tiny frame. He picked him up, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "Did he behave?"

The babysitter looked up from his phone and nodded.

"Good. Kal, could you grab my wallet?" He asked. Kal gave a small nod, grabbing Malik's wallet from his pocket. "There's a twenty inside."

The babysitter stood up and grabbed the cash. He thanked Malik before leaving.

Malik placed Kal on the floor and walked into his bedroom. He heard Kal's small footsteps following him and he looked over his shoulder to see his child with a big smile plastered on his chubby face.

"Kal, bud, can you go get dressed? I have to show you something." He asked.

"Sure!" Kal quickly turned around and ran off to his room, almost falling on his way there. Malik smiled and shook his head; he turned back to his room and walked inside. On his dresser was a photocopy of Kal's adoption application which he picked up and tucked under his arm before grabbing a small box.

He walked back into the living room and grabbed his sweater, putting it back on. He felt a small tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see Kal in a t-shirt and pants.

"Can you help me put on my shoes Daddy?" He asked.

"Of course." Malik knelt down and grabbed Kal's sneakers. Kal plopped down on the floor and stuck out his feet.

After getting on Kal's sneakers, he grabbed his hand and walked him out to the car. Opening the back door, he helped Kal get in; he buckled him into his carseat and placed the papers next to him. He got in the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Kal asked.

"I have someone special for you to meet."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay!"

 **-AC-**

The trip was short since this was not Malik's first time here. A large granite archway led to the small cemetery. Inside, small gravestones with carefully engraved names and dates stood in rows. He drove around the path until he came to a secluded grave near the back of the cemetery.

He put the car in park and got out. He helped Kal get out before he grabbed the papers, the flowers, the chocolates, and the small box.

"What are we doing here?" Kal asked.

"Come here bud." Malik gestured with his head for Kal to follow. Kal obeyed, keeping silent. Malik stopped in front of the grave, kneeling down and placing everything but the box and papers on the cold granite. Malik sat down cross legged and gestured for Kal to sit on his lap.

"This is your Dad." Malik pointed at the grave.

"But I already have one." Kal said. Malik smiled.

"He's your other Dad."

"Oh." Kal squirmed off of Malik's lap and kneeled down in front of the grave. "Hello Daddy number 2. My name's Kal." Malik's eyes filled with tears as he watched his son. "How are you?"

Kal waited a minute before speaking again. "That's good to hear."

Malik felt the tears fall out of his eyes as Kal began having a full on conversation as if he could hear a response. He opened the box and pulled out two rings. It was their wedding rings. He slowly grabbed his and placed it on his finger before placing the other on the grave.

"Are you okay?" Kal asked. Malik smiled and nodded, wiping the tears off of his face.

Kal climbed back on his lap and placed his head on his shoulder. Malik grabbed the adoption papers and placed them on the grave.

"We did it." He said. He stroked Kal's back, placing his cheek on top of his head. They sat like that for awhile until Kal fell asleep; it was then that Malik decided it was time to go. He carefully stood up, trying not to wake up Kal.

"I love you Altair." He whispered.

"I love you too."

He looked over his shoulder but saw nothing; he swore that it wasn't just his head. It felt real to him - as real as Kal. He looked around for a few more moments, before shaking his head and returning to the car.

A shimmering man watched them leave; he waved slightly, knowing that they would not be able to see him.

" _I love you too."_

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
